


What's Mine is Mine

by bubb1es



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Hickies, M/M, Protective P. T. Barnum, Protectiveness, but Phineas is proud of himself, in which Phillip is embarrassed in front of the crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubb1es/pseuds/bubb1es
Summary: It didn't take a genius for one to figure out where the bruise on Phillip Carlyle's neck came from, or why Phineas Taylor Barnum seemed even more smug than usual.





	What's Mine is Mine

It didn’t take long for a searing look here, a frenzied grasp there, and an unending longing for it to change into something more. Something more crazed, if you will. And it certainly surpassed that point a long time ago.

Phillip remembers the recent night better than any other day he experienced. It was almost like a show- how the exhilarating rush would stay with him for the next few weeks, and renew with every performance. Yet, it was so much more than that. More dirty, more naughty, more secret, and more fulfilling.

Phineas had pushed him back into the tent that was claimed for mostly the ringmaster and a few chosen others, knowing that at this time of day, everyone would be most likely enjoying a hot dinner instead of sloping around the circus tents.

And it went without saying that their teasing fiascos had finally pushed each one past the edge, and was soon to progress into something more developed and unknown.

Teeth scraped against lips, a messy imitation of what was supposed to be a make-out session, though it had quickly become overrun by the searing heat pressed between them.

Phillip had had a suspicion that the former ringmaster was not what one would call ‘gentle’ in bed, but he never thought he’d be able to experience that first-hand. “Fuck, Barnum.”, he had urged, only when their lips had parted to take in some deep breaths.

Phineas dipped lower, lower to his unmarked and pale neck, standing out beautifully in the soft candlelight that flickered against the fabric walls. Phillip remembered a pressure filling his head, his ears uncomfortably tight as he panicked about the display people were sure to see- remnants of their passion tied to this night, and engraved into his skin.

But, he couldn’t seem to push away the older man as he latched on to the sensitive surface.

 

This was how Phillip Carlyle found himself a blushing and stuttering mess in front of his entire crew. This was how the feeling of anger had welled up in his gut, almost enough to walk over to Barnum and wipe that stupid fucking grin off his face. Because he had done this on purpose, having no intention of being subtle at all.

When Anne had mentioned with a knowing smile that he had a blemish splayed over his otherwise perfect skin, he considered locking her in the lion cage overnight and laughing at it. He had promptly raised a hand to slap it over the seemingly distracting mark, seeing as nobody could tear their eyes from it.

“What’re you all standing around for? Practice!” He shouted, face still flushed, and a smug P.T. leaning against the base of a ladder.  
After the silence and snickers had broken, and everyone was forced to return to their duties, a sharp slap to his ass made Phillip shriek momentarily before narrowing his eyes at the offending man.

“I’d prefer if you could separate business time from personal time, thanks.” Phillip murmured in fury, crossing his arms as he made sure nobody caught the improper display.

“Are you embarrassed?” Barnum snickered in glee, his eyes filled with a satisfying mirth that Phillip certainly did not feel at the moment.

“Yes. It’s embarrassing having everyone know about our private time.” The boy muttered, an unhappy edge to his voice.

“At least they know you’re mine.” Barnum smiled, and goddammit, Phillip could never resist that smile, especially when the older’s arms enveloped him in a warm hug, and his untiring scent took over his senses.

Carlyle wanted to shrug the arms off in more angry protest, but he just couldn’t find the means to do so, especially when he could feel the protective and dominant joy seeping off of the other man.

Instead he found himself leaning back into them with a sigh.

“You’re insufferable, you know that right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!
> 
> Not gonna lie, I only recently jumped into this fandom, and damn I'm falling head over heels into this shippp, duo if that's a good thing or bad thing.


End file.
